The Thousandth Moon
by Quill Cipher
Summary: Moonstone, another Crystal Gem, turns up on the beach on the thousandth moon of the thousandth year. What will Steven think of this new addition to the Crystal Gems?
1. Moonstone

I am so filled with stories, but I had to make this. I love Steven Universe.

* * *

**The Thousandth Moon**

**Chapter 1: Moonstone**

Steven woke up late at night to his stomach grumbling. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that many Cookie Cats." He walked outside of the house and sat on the beach. It was five minutes to midnight. Steven saw the moon glow brighter than ever. "That's unusual!" He yelled. The Crystal Gems hear him and rushed outside.

"What's wrong, Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"The moon's glowing!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked Garnet. Garnet shrugged.

It was midnight. The moon glowed it's brightest, temporarily blinding the Crystal Gems. The light died down and they saw something appear on the sand a few feet away. The Crystal Gems ran over to it.

It was a girl. Not just any girl.

She was a bit taller than Steven, skinnier, though, with black hair that had silver streaks in it. Her eyes were gray. She wore a yellow bow in her hair. She had a gray shirt on, that was patterned with yellow dots. She had jeans and black sneakers on. But the most unusual thing about this girl was that her right eye was a moonstone.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**If you don't know what a moonstone looks like, look it up on Google Images! It's one of the birthstones of the month of June. One of my birthstones!**

**I know there are probably tons of Moonstone OCs out there, but I thought of Moonstone myself. I didn't copy anything from anyone!**

* * *

"We need to get her to the house!" Steven yelled.

"Shush, Steven. We don't need to wake her up!" Pearl whispered.

"Huh? Where am I?" The girl murmured.

"Great." Pearl sighed. "Garnet, carry her up to the house."

Garnet nodded. She picked the girl up. Together, they walked to the house. Garnet put her on the couch.

"Where am I?" She murmured again.

"You're in our house! We're the Crystal Gems and we sa-" Pearl covered Steven's mouth. "Shush! She could be an enemy."

"I don't think she's an enemy, Pearl. She's the almost the same size as Steven." Amethyst pointed out.

"Fine." Pearl sighed.

The girl opened her eyes. Or eye, since her other eye was a Gem. "AH!" She said, jumping off the couch. "Who are you?"

"I'm Garnet."

"Amethyst."

"I'm Pearl."

"I'm Steven! Who are you?"

"I'm...Moonstone."

* * *

First chapter is done! The next one will probably come out today or tomorrow. ^.^'

I'm so excited to write this!

Seeya later.


	2. Lars

**The Thousandth Moon**

**Chapter 2: Lars**

"Well, guess we have another Crystal Gem." Amethyst said.

"S-she can't just h-hop into the Crystal Gems! She needs practice, and, and..." Pearl yelled, panicking.

"We save the world and stuff!" Steven said to Moonstone.

"I guess since I have a gem thingy, I could help you guys."

"WOO!" Steven yelled. Moonstone looked at him in a weird way, then sat up.

"What does a Gem do, anyway?" Moonstone asked.

"Well, your Gem helps you summon your weapon. Like so." Pearl summoned her weapon with her Gem. "You need to practice, though."

"Even I can't do it yet." Steven sighed. He perked up. "I'm hungry. Do you guys have any money? I could go get us some donuts!"

Pearl sighed and handed Steven some money, and he went out the door. He came back inside. "Hey Moonstone, want to come with me so you can see some of Beach City?" Moonstone nodded, and walked out the door with Steven. "It's only one in the morning, should we go to a donut store?"

"Sure! Lars is always working!" Steven said. Moonstone covered her Gem with her hair.

They walked into the donut shop. Lars laughed as Moonstone walked in. "Who is this Steven? Your new girlfriend?"

"I just want five donuts, Lars." Steven handed him the money. "This is Moonstone." Moonstone smiled, while Lars dropped a donut. "No." He turned around. He saw Moonstone's hair and brushed it away. He saw her Gem. "Not another freak!"

"I-I'm not a freak." Moonstone said.

"You are now, you hang out with Steven and his hot girlfriends."

"Lay off, Lars!" Sadie came in from the back room, and gasped when she saw Moonstone.

"This is Moonstone. She's another Crystal Gem! She appeared an hour ago on the beach!" Steven said.

"Nice to meet you." Sadie said, putting her hand out to Moonstone. Moonstone backed away slowly. Sadie swung her arm back and smiled. She took the donuts from Lars. "Bye guys!" She waved as Steven left the store. Moonstone walked a bit slower, and the door shut right in front of her. She stopped, and stared out the window.

"What are you doing, Stupidstone? Staring at your boyfriend?" Lars said.

"Lars!" Sadie snapped. She walked over to Moonstone. "You okay?" She asked. She noticed Moonstone was crying out of her one eye. "What's wrong?"

Moonstone's Gem glowed for a second, then faded out. "I'm...different. Even from the other Gems."

And she walked outside, then started running back to the house.

"Different."

* * *

Ta da. Chapter 2.

I had the idea for this, so I had to write it before I forgot it. Next chapter will be a bit longer, because it will be about Moonstone's past.

Bye!


End file.
